Quelques moyens d'embêter
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Quelques moyens d'embêter Voldemort et être sûr de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, d'embêter l'Ordre du Phénix et être sûr de finir à Azkaban, d'embêter Poudlard et être sûr d'être renvoyé...100% HUMOUR
1. Chapter 1

Quelques moyens d'embêter...

**VOLDEMORT ET SES MANGEMORTS**

et être certain de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs.

.

-Lui offrir le septième tome des livres Harry Potter en arrachant les dernières pages, après qu'il tue Harry dans la Forêt.

-Entourer la fête des Mères et la fête des Pères sur le calendrier.

-Siffler n'importe comment, faire croire que parles le Fourchelangue et laisse-le s'imaginer en panique qu'il ne sait plus comment faire pour le parler et te comprendre.

-Demander combien de Sortilèges de la Mort il faut en moyenne pour tuer un enfant.

-Lui offrir l'épée de Gryffondor comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Se promener dans des réunions de Mangemorts en vendant des T-Shirt « J'aime Harry Potter » en expliquant bien que le bénéfice va à une association de nés-moldus

-Sourire grandement devant chacun de ses méfaits et déclarer à qui veut l'entendre que vous lui avez appris tout ce qu'il sait.

-L'appeler à tous bouts de champ « Celui-Qui-A-Laissé-Le-Garçon-Survivre »

-Référer également à Harry Potter comme « Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Encore-Et-Encore-Et... »

-Lorsqu'il mentionne son second prénom, faire semblant de n'avoir pas compris et demander si Marvolo est un produit d'entretien.

-Distribuer des bons points aux Mangemorts qui reviennent de mission.

-Lui dessiner une cicatrice sur le front durant son sommeil et le lendemain regarder Greyback l'air de dire qu'il est coupable.

-Mentionner que tu as vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemble dans la rue, et demande-lui s'il est parent avec un certain Michael Jackson.

-Lui demander de vous fournir ses ordres écrits par parchemin et une fois le parchemin en main, s'asseoir face à lui avec une plume et de l'encre pour corriger ses fautes d'orthographe.

-Ne pas cesser de lui répéter qu'il ne doit pas contenir sa colère.

-Lui montrer une photo de Monsieur Burns des Simpson et lui demander si c'était lui plus jeune.

-Ensuite, lui montrer une photo de Harry et lui demander encore si c'était lui plus jeune.

-Tenir Rita Skeeter au courant de tout ce qui se passe durant les réunions des Mangemorts.

-Dénoncer Lucius pour ce fait.

-Lui expliquer ce que fait réellement Rogue.

-Demander constamment à Bellatrix si elle compte conclure avec Voldemort bientôt.

-Transplaner dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors, dedans...de la chambre du Seigneur pendant quelques heures quand il tente de dormir.

-Lui faire croire que Harry Potter n'a jamais été l'Élu, que c'est Neville Londubat le véritable.

-Lui faire croire que Bellatrix est une espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Proposer Drago comme espion dans le camp adverse avec pour couverture une immersion dans un territoire à fouines, et le convaincre de la nécessité absolue de cette mission.

-Remplacer la Baguette de Sureau par une fausse copie dans la tombe de Dumbledore avant qu'il n'arrive.

-L'appeler Sang-de-bourbe.

-Découper l'autre main de Queudver pour qu'il ne renaisse plus jamais.

-Lui offrir un turban en guise de mouchoir.

-Lui lire « Oliver Twist » comme livre de chevet et ne pas manquer de remarquer les similarités entre le personnage et lui-même.

-Faire un sac à main de Nagini et désigner Yaxley comme coupable, ce ne peut être que lui le transsexuel, à tel point que JKR en personne, confuse, ne lui a pas donné de nom masculin ou féminin pour ne pas le vexer.

-Se déguiser en Harry Potter et surgir à tout bout de champ devant lui pour lancer des phrases du genre : « Je pense que la coupe de Poufsouffle peut être un Horcruxe » ou « Hagrid a été innocenté pour l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ».

-Organiser une surprise party dans la Chambre des Secrets et dénoncer Avery à la place.

-Pousser Mimi Geignarde à le hanter.

-Lui demander s'il veut aller à Godric's Hollow pour les prochaines vacances avec les autres Mangemorts.

-Lui proposer des gouttes pour les yeux.

-Le saluer le matin en disant des phrases du genre : « Mon Seigneur, vous semblez horriblement répugnant ce matin » sans se départir d'un air sérieux.

-Le précéder partout et lui couper la parole en imitant des bruits de tambours quand il veut parler.

-Amener des Moldus devant lui et expliquer que « Les gentils messieurs-dames voulaient vous voir pour vous adopter, Tom ».

-Le nommer mon Seigneur ou Maître devant, mais chuchoter à l'oreille de Bellatrix tout au long de la réunion « Voldemort » sans s'arrêter et la regarder se mettre en colère toute seule.

-Le fixer en imitant l'adoration la plus totale et ne plus décrocher les yeux de lui.

-Parcourir le Manoir à la recherche de quelque chose et finir par se planter devant lui pour lui demander de vous rendre la télécommande.

-Voler ses identifiants Facebook pour rajouter Harry Potter dans ses amis.

-Lui dire qu'il est chez les Malefoy et qu'un jour, il faudra bien qu'il arrête de vivre sur le dos des gens et se trouve une maison comme un grand, maintenant qu'il est autonome et ne dépend plus de Quirrell.

-Lui ramener un gâteau d'anniversaire en forme d'éclair.

-Mettre les Mangemorts sous Impérium pour qu'ils chantent « Amazing Grace » quand il entre dans une pièce. Tous sauf Narcissa, qui évidemment sera dénoncée.

-Refaire tout son arbre généalogique pour bien mettre en évidence ses liens de parenté avec Harry Potter.

-Lui arranger un rancard avec Bellatrix puis imiter le fantôme de Lily Evans en plein repas qui l'accuse de la remplacer si vite et que déjà qu'il tente de tuer leur fils Harry, quel salaud !

-Changer son fond d'écran pour y mettre des beaux jeunes hommes nus, puis entamer la « Marche Funèbre » pour descendre l'ordinateur chez Bellatrix.

-Lui demander avec sérieux s'il a vraiment perdu son nez en jouant à la Bataille Explosive.

-Le défier de nommer tous les membres de la fratrie Weasley et repasser deux heures plus tard pour le voir en plein effort.

-A la fête de Halloween se ramener déguisé en professeur McGonagall et sembler profondément blessé quand il réagit.

-Lui montrer toutes les Fanfictions sur Internet où Drago couche avec la née moldue Hermione Granger.

-Dénoncer Lucius de les avoir écrit sous prétexte de revivre son fantasme de jeunesse, coucher avec Lily Evans.

-Dénoncer encore Lucius de s'être battu à vos propos avec Severus.

-Tenter de faire intervenir les Ghost Busters pour se débarrasser de Voldemort.

-Dénoncer Lucius.

-Frapper sur son crâne en prétendant y voir une mouche.

-Se planter derrière lui, regarder dans son crâne chauve et dire « Miroir, mon beau miroir... »

-Ramener un œuf de Basilic pour son anniversaire, le regarder s'empourprer de contentement, puis reprendre l'objet sous le bras en sortant et lançant « Ben, bonne soirée, je dois filer faire une petite livraison chez Potter ! »

-Démonter le robinet sur lequel est gravé le signe de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et le cacher.

-Lui demander ce qu'il compte faire après la Bataille de Poudlard.

-Prétendre que c'est toi qui as fait la prophétie sur lui et Harry et la lui déformer de toutes les manières possibles.

-Finir par prétendre que le troisième œil ne voit pas sur commande et qu'il faudra attendre encore quelques années avant de connaître la fin.

-Lui demander comment vont les derniers des Gaunt...ah non, le dernier des Gaunt, c'est lui.

-Dénoncer Lucius.

-Offrir à Bellatrix un soin pour les cheveux et paraître terriblement vexé quand elle refuse.

-Amener Selwyn dans le repaire des centaures et dire à Bane qu'il est le frère d'Ombrage. Radical.

-Accrocher des posters de Ted et Andromeda partout dans la chambre de Bellatrix avec de la Glu Perpétuelle.

-Le faire adhérer à la SALE, en lui faisant croire que cette association est en réalité un carré VIP pour les mages noirs.

-Dire que Lucius a crée la SALE.

-Proposer un collier et une laisse à Fenrir Greyback pour aller se promener.

-Lorsque Harry et lui s'affrontent à Poudlard en décrivant des cercles, passer au milieu des deux au moment où les sortilèges vont fuser en faisant semblant d'être aveugle.

-Dire au hasard dans une discussion « même un enfant y parviendrait » puis le fixer avant d'ajouter : « n'est ce pas ? »

-A chaque fois qu'il parle, se tenir le front et crier comme si une douloureuse cicatrice s'y trouve.

-Lui proposer des lentilles vertes, déclarant que ça ira mieux avec le teint.

-Quand Nagini s'apprête à passer à table avec la victime du jour, se lever, attraper le reptile par la queue pour le retenir en hurlant « As-tu au moins lavé tes mains avant de venir manger ? »

-Être pris d'une quinte de toux dès qu'il veut parler.

-Être pris d'une envie d'uriner quand la toux ne passe plus.

-Écrire « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde » sur les murs et le regarder mourir de peur qu'un autre que lui puisse ouvrir la Chambre.

-Lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas vraiment vivant.

-Lui demander s'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur dans la potion quand il est revenu à la vie.

-Jeter la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du Manoir.

-Mettre du gui au-dessus de sa tête le jour de Noël et insister qu'il respecte la tradition.

-Placer aussi un Détraqueur en-dessous du gui.

-Hurler « Voilà Potter ! » à des occasions pénibles : lorsqu'il est aux WC, quand il dort...

-Demander à chevaucher Nagini.

-Porter une perruque rousse et se saisir d'une baguette et d'une louche et attaquer Bellatrix à tout bout de champ en criant « Pas ma fille espèce de garce ! »

-Demander sans cesse à Bellatrix si elle sait où était Voldemort hier soir et quand elle répondra qu'elle ne sait pas, sous-entends que toi, tu le sais.

-Ordonner à Bellatrix de voir un coiffeur mais surtout pas le même que sa sœur.

-Dire à Voldemort que tu connais une bonne blague qui commence comme ceci : « Combien de Mangemorts sont nécessaires pour aller chercher une prophétie... »

-A table, remarquer à voix très haute que la nourriture est meilleure que ce qu'elle doit être à Azkaban et regarder la tablée avec suffisance.

-Poliment demander et à répétition la prénom du petit Teddy Lupin à Narcissa.

-Faire semblant de confondre et appeler sans cesse Bellatrix « Andromeda ».

-Au lieu de dire « sérieusement », dire « siriusment » devant la famille Black.

-Tuer Kreattur avant qu'il ne délivre des informations sur Potter et être offensé qu'on te le reproche, prétendant vouloir œuvrer pour l'extinction des espèces inférieures.

-En voyant Lucius, hurler « AH ! UN INFERIUS ! » et partir se cacher environ tous les dix minutes.

-Changer les robes des Mangemorts en rose éclatant de manière permanente.

-Dénoncer Lucius.

-Entreprendre de décorer le Manoir pour la venue de Voldemort et le faire tout en rouge et or.

-Dire à Bellatrix que son nom est « Lestrange » pour une raison.

-Voler le journal de Jedusor.

-Le vendre à Rita Skeeter.

-Dire à Drago qu'il ressemble à ce sale moldu Tom Felton.

-Demander le même mage qui a enterré Dumbledore pour le mariage de Drago et Astoria et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne change pas les textes qu'il avait pour l'enterrement.

-Chantonner la musique de James Bond quand Rogue entre dans la pièce.

-Chantonner la musique des Dents de la mer quand Bellatrix entre dans la pièce.

-Chantonner la musique de Star Wars quand Lucius entre dans la pièce.

-Chantonner la musique de Harry Potter quand Voldemort entre dans la pièce.

-En mission, envoie des maléfices aux Mangemorts plutôt qu'aux autres.

-Quand Voldemort faillit à tuer Harry, crier de manière entendue : « Encoooooooore ? »

-Si Greyback veut faire péter sa connaissance sur les loups-garous, lui dire de se taire et se tourner vers la famille Malefoy-Black et leur demander si Remus pourrait les renseigner.

-Demander à Drago sans cesse et devant tout le monde s'il est normal que Hermione Granger, née-moldue, réussisse mieux que lui en classe.

-Accuser les Carrow d'inceste.

-Expliquer à Narcissa qu'elle n'est pas de sang pur, et qu'elle est une bâtarde, sinon comment peut-elle être blonde dans une famille de bruns ?

LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, QUELQUES MOYENS D'EMBÊTER...LES MEMBRES DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée, je n'ai pas résisté à vous le publier...

.

Quelques moyens d'embêter...

**L'ORDRE DU PHENIX**

...et être sûr de finir à Azkaban

.

-Demander sans cesse pourquoi il n'existe pas une Marque de la Lumière.

-Entreprendre un concours de hurlements avec la mère de Sirius.

-Enchanter les têtes d'elfe sur le mur pour qu'ils chantent James Bond quand Rogue passe.

-En parlant de Voldemort devant Harry, appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Celui-Qui-A-Failli-Te-Tuer-Encore-Et-Encore-Et-Enc ore... »

-Passer devant Sirius, s'arrêter et dire : « Il reste une tâche, là »

-Passer devant Sirius, le regarder faire le ménage et lui demander si sa mission pour l'Ordre est ardue

-Replacer tous les objets qui ont été débarrassés à leur place

-Se moquer de l'Épouvantard de Molly

-Se promener dans le QG avec un T-Shirt « Mangemort et fier de l'être »

-Offrir à Rogue une robe pour aller avec son chapeau d'Épouvantard de Neville

-Faire des sous-entendus sur la probabilité que Harry soit le fils de Rogue

-Pointer du doigt derrière Fol-Oeil et hurler : « PAR MERLIN, UN MANGEMORT ! »

-Pointer du doigt sur Fol-Oeil et hurler : « PAR MERLIN, UN MANGEMORT ! »

-Insister lourdement sur le fait qu'ils devraient porter des capes noires

-Insister lourdement sur le fait qu'ils devraient porter des masques argentés

-Se tatouer une Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras et le laisser négligemment voir durant une réunion

-Tatouer une Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de Harry Potter et lui faire montrer durant une réunion avant de dire « Voilà la preuve qu'il est un Mangemort ! »

-Dénoncer Ron.

-Être un né-moldu et prendre Kreattur dans ses bras à chaque coin de couloir.

-Appeler Kreattur un « traître à son rang ».

-Dire à Kreattur que Sirius l'aime...énormément.

-Quand Dumbledore dit quelque chose hocher la tête d'un air sérieux et répondre « Oui, Ô Grand Sage »

-Appeler Harry « Harry Tom Potter » au lieu de « Harry James Potter ».

-Accrocher des posters des Maraudeurs partout dans la chambre de Severus avec de la Glu Perpétuelle.

-Demander à Dumbledore de changer le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix en l'Ordre du Rossignol.

-Quand on parle de l'Ordre tel qu'il était au début, s'écrier qu'ils ont été dominés royalement.

-Accrocher des posters de Bellatrix Lestrange dans la chambre de Hermione avec de la Glu Perpétuelle.

-Dénoncer Ron.

-Annoncer que Hermione est une traîtresse et appuyer cette affirmation en leur montrant des fanfictions Dramione.

-Distribuer au hasard l'adresse du QG à des passants dans la rue.

-Dès que quelqu'un entre dans le QG, hurler de surprise juste dans le but de réveiller la mère de Sirius.

-En jetant des sorts, faire un bruit de sabre laser.

-Faire semblant d'être sous Impérium.

-Dire à Fol Oeil qu'il ferait un beau couple avec Trelawney, puisqu'ils possèdent tous deux le troisième œil.

-Référer à Harry comme « Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Presque-Vaincu ».

-Demander innocemment à Dumbledore si sa sœur se porte bien.

-Demander la permission de faire une surprise party dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-En voyant Sirius, sursauter et hurler en partant se cacher « OH MERLIN L'ASSASSIN DE JAMES ET LILY ! »

-Faire devant Rogue la liste des similarités entre le couple Harry-Ginny et le couple James-Lily.

-Faire un élevage de serpents dans le Square et les vendre sous l'appellation « Mini Naginis ».

-Dès que la prophétie est mentionnée, se mettre en transe et vénérer Harry en se prosternant.

-Nommer Dumbledore « Gandalf le Gris ».

-Faire l'annonce de vos fiançailles avec un/une Mangemort bien connu en pleine réunion.

-Lancer des « Incendio » à tout bout de champ en voyant Fumseck.

-Remplacer Fumseck par un rouge-gorge.

-Racheter des biens volés à Mondingus et les mettre bien en évidence dans la cuisine.

-Dire à Molly qu'elle ne peut plus y cuisiner sous prétexte de déranger votre collection.

-Dessiner une Marque de la Lumière, leur proposer, et éclater en pleurs quand ils refusent.

-Être ivre au QG en déclarant que vous avez des infos de la plus haute importance. Le lendemain, en ayant décuvé, dites que vous aviez bien des infos pouvant amener leur victoire imminente mais que vous avez voulu boire pour fêter ça et avez tout oublié...

-Acheter un perroquet et l'entraîner à dire « Non Severus, pas l'Avada Kedavra » puis à tomber d'un balcon.

-Lâcher le perroquet dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Lâcher le perroquet dans le bureau de Rogue.

-Dénoncer Ron.

-Prendre du Polynectar et faire croire que vous êtes Voldemort et désirez rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

-En pleine réunion, envoyer à Rogue une Beuglante lui intimant de rentrer de suite au Manoir Malefoy car Voldemort s'ennuie, de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Si Lupin semble en colère, demandez-lui si c'est sa période mensuelle.

-Courez.

-Hurler en plein milieu d'une réunion à Hermione qu'elle n'a pas fait son devoir de Runes pour dans six mois et ne pas cesser de crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille le faire.

-Expliquer à Hermione qu'elle doit prendre l'apparence de Millicent Bulstrode pour une mission d'infiltration.

-Acheter à Lupin une muselière pour son anniversaire.

-Demander à Fleur Delacour si elle trouve les cicatrices sexy.

-Dessiner une trace de morsure de loup-garou sur le visage de Percy et demander à Molly de lui donner un steack cru.

-Transplaner à tout bout de champ devant Ron et à chaque fois, lui montrer que vous possédez bien vos ongles et vos sourcils intacts.

-Dès que Rogue rentre dans le QG, le serrer dans vos bras en pleurant « J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, Severus ! »

-Chanter « Petit papa Noël » chaque fois que Dumbledore entre quelque part.

I-nformer Mrs Black qu'en réalité, elle est née-moldue et riez ouvertement de sa réaction.

-Faire croire à tout le monde qu'une nouvelle prophétie a été réalisée.

-Rappeler à Rogue tous les cinq minutes qu'il est la cause de la mort de Lily Evans.

-Le regarder pleurer en éclatant de rire.

-Faire rentrer des Mangemorts au QG en criant « J'ai trouvé de nouvelles recrues ! »

-Sortir des laisses, appeler Sirius, Bill et Lupin, et crier « C'est l'heure de la promenade ! »

-Donner à Tonks et Lupin le tome 7 des aventures de Harry Potter et y surligner le passage où ils meurent.

-Jeter des maléfices à Andromeda chaque fois où elle entre quelque part en hurlant « AU SECOURS C'EST BELLATRIX ! »

-Demander à Lupin si Fenrir peut garder ses louveteaux.

-Se promener dans le QG à la suite de Hermione en lui lisant des passages de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

-Envoyer tous les jours à Harry des extraits de journaux de sa 5ème année le faisant passer pour un fou ou un menteur.

-Offrir à Rogue une bouteille de shampooing pour Noël.

-Dénoncer Ron.

-Faire croire à Hermione que Ron et Lavande se sont mariés en secret.

-Vendre des badges de la MOCHE : Mouvement pour Occulter les Chances d'avoir des Héros chez les Elfes, à Hermione.

-Lui faire croire que c'est Arthur qui a crée le mouvement.

-Proposer à Arthur de lui en faire apprendre plus sur les moldus en fabriquant une bombe artisanale.

-Dénoncer Fred et George.

-Reprendre tout l'arbre généalogique des Weasley pour bien établir leurs liens de parenté avec les Malefoy.

-Demander à Tonks comment vont ses chères tantes.

-Se déguiser en fantôme de Lily Evans et hanter Rogue.

-Dire à Harry que vous ne comprenez pas comment il peut vouloir la mort de Voldemort, ce pauvre orphelin chéri ?

-Bien expliquer à Harry les similarités entre lui et Voldemort.

-Demander à Harry combien de personnes sont mortes à sa place aujourd'hui.

-Offrir un journal intime à Ginny.

-Répandre la rumeur que l'Épouvantard de Molly représente une assiette sale.

-Donner l'ordre à Kreattur d'aller serrer Sirius dans ses bras.

-Chaque fois que Harry passe quelque part, faire semblant d'être aveuglé par une lumière divine et s'évanouir.

-Passer son temps à demander à Ron s'il admire Viktor Krum.

-Dire à haute voix devant Cho Chang que Harry était bien content que Cédric meure pour pouvoir se la faire.

-Se déguiser en Mangemort pour Halloween et sembler mortellement offensé quand personne n'aime.

-Attaquer Hermione en disant que sa chevelure est votre Épouvantard.

-Remplacer le Véritasérum par de l'eau, en boire, et avouer que vous êtes à la solde de Voldemort.

-Faire une surprise party pour Halloween et y convier des Détraqueurs pour être plus dans l'ambiance.

-Aller voir Neville Londubat et lui expliquer qu'il était supposé être l'Élu.

-Jouer la « Marche Funèbre » dès que Sirius et Rogue se trouvent face à face.

-Après la MOCHE, créer le LAID : La Ligue pour l'Amour des Inferi et des Détraqueurs.

-Distribuer des badges « Potter pue » dans le QG

-Quand Rogue passe quelque part, demander à voix haute et stupéfaite « Mais qui a éteint la lumière ? »

-Passer devant la famille Weasley au complet et lancer « Au fait Ginny, Harry te demande d'enlever tes sous-vêtements d'hier soir de sa chambre ».

-Lancer une collecte pour que chaque Weasley donne une touffe de cheveux pour Pattenrond.

-S'enfermer dans une chambre en disant que vous n'en sortirez que quand vous aurez une Marque de la Lumière.

-Lancer un Patronus contre Rogue en hurlant « OH MERLIN UN DETRAQUEUR ! »

-Se retrouver avec l'Ordre au complet devant un Épouvantard et faire semblant que Rogue en slip léopard est votre plus grande peur.

-Lancer un Feudeymon pour allumer la cheminée.

-Accuser Ron.

-Aller libérer des membres de l'Ordre du Manoir Malefoy, se tromper et transplaner à Azkaban à la place et libérer des Mangemorts.

-Offrir à Hermione une journée coiffure avec Bellatrix.

-Lâcher Croûtard au milieu de cinq cent autre rats et lancer joyeusement « Trouvez-le maintenant ! »

-Prendre les baguettes de tout le monde, les cacher aux quatre coins du Square et leur souhaiter bonne chance pour la chasse aux baguettes de Pâques.

-Lâcher des hormones de chat artificiels quand McGonagall entre dans la pièce.

-Donner de l'Amortentia à Tonks pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Sirius, comme tout le monde pensait avant.

-Lui demander ensuite si elle n'a pas un « truc » pour la gent canine.

-Demander à Harry comment vont les derniers des Potter...ah non, le dernier des Potter, c'est lui.

-Offrir à Hermione un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Tous les jours.

-Offrir à Hermione un recueil de témoignages d'elfes esclaves et heureux.

-Offrir à Harry un livre intitulé « Comment trouver des prénoms originaux pour vos enfants ».

-Ne pas cesser de faire remarquer que Drago Malefoy est le Harry Potter des Ténèbres.

-Dire à Hermione que ses parents à la mémoire modifiée ne sont plus dentistes mais testeurs dans une usine de sucreries. Regarder sa mine horrifiée. Rire.

-Dire à Hermione que les Mangemorts ont retrouvé ses parents et rire à gorge déployée devant sa réaction.

-Demander à Dumbledore s'il est normal que sa soeur attend de pied ferme dans son bureau.

.

La prochaine fois, quelques moyens d'embêter Severus Rogue en cours de potions et être sûr de disparaître mystérieusement... Bien à vous!


	3. Chapter 3

-Arriver avec vingt minutes de retard en potions en chantant et dansant.

-Répandre des pétales de fleurs devant son chemin.

-Hurler « J'enlève 10 points au professeur Rogue ! » tous les cinq minutes.

-Remplacer tous les insignes de Serpentard dans ses appartements par des emblèmes de Poufsouffle.

-Remplacer tous les insignes de Serpentard dans ses appartements par des emblèmes de Gryffondor.

-Discuter à haute voix avec Neville à propos de son Épouvantard.

-Faire mine d'être l'ange et le démon de Rogue. Passer la tête sur son épaule droite et lui donner de bons conseils, puis sur la gauche en lui donnant de mauvais conseils.

-Lui envoyer des invitations pour l'anniversaire de Remus Lupin, thème : pique-nique sous le Saule Cogneur.

-Dénoncer Drago.

-Sembler terrifié et quitter la classe en courant dès qu'il lève sa baguette.

-Lui envoyer par hibou un récit long et détaillé de votre été. Exiger qu'il en fasse autant et éclater en larmes quand il refuse.

-Faire à voix haute des réflexions comme quoi Harry Potter est la meilleure personne que vous connaissiez.

-Ramener beaucoup de livres en classe et vérifier à voix haute la véracité de chaque phrase qu'il dira.

-Vous faire citer à chaque page du livre de Rita Skeeter: "Rogue: ange ou démon?"

-S'exclamer d'une voix stupéfaite quand il arrive vers votre bureau : « Mais qui a éteint la lumière ? »

-Dans la même lignée, quand il se penche sur votre chaudron, coller votre baguette entre ses deux yeux et hurler : « LUMOS ! »

-Fausser votre potion et lui demander innocemment quand il se met à vous hurler dessus si vous méritez une retenue.

-Puis, balancer le contenu du chaudron sur lui et lui demander encore plus innocemment si là, vous méritez une retenue.

-Insister lourdement sur le fait que vous pensez que seul Lupin méritait le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Lui sourire.

-En permanence.

-Lui demander pourquoi il a sauvé Harry Potter.

-Tous les jours.

-Applaudir bruyamment quand il a fini de mettre un élève en retenue.

-Aller sous ses fenêtres, chanter des hymnes de Noël toute la nuit.

-Faire ceci jusqu'en juillet.

-Changer les mots de passe pour son appartement en « C'est de ma faute si Lily Evans est morte. »

-L'appeler Severus.

-Dès qu'il énonce un ingrédient, dire d'une voix rêveuse : « Aaaaaah, quel délice ! »

-Appeler le noble art des potions de la « cuisine ».

-Lui envoyer des fleurs à la Saint-Valentin.

-Lui envoyer des fleurs de la Saint-Valentin en août.

-Laisser un mot avec les fleurs mentionnant que cela vient de la part d'une Serpentard blonde.

-Confirmer ses suspicions qui se portent sur Drago Malefoy.

-Enflammer ses robes en lui demandant innocemment si cela lui rappelle la première année de Hermione Granger.

-Enflammer vos propres robes et courir partout en hurlant pour qu'il vous sauve.

-Se dessiner une Marque des Ténèbres sur un bras, une Marque de la Lumière sur l'autre et aller jusqu'à son bureau et dire avec un clin d'œil complice : « Vous avez vu, nous sommes pareils maintenant... »

-Rendre tous vos devoirs écrits sur du parchemin rose à petits cœurs.

-Se procurer des crottes de fouine, les déposer en un énorme tas derrière son bureau et regarder Drago Malefoy d'un air entendu.

-Se mettre devant le cachot de cours et faire payer l'entrée aux élèves.

-Quand vous lui parlez, référez calmement à Voldemort comme « votre boss ».

-Se cacher derrière lui en criant dès que Harry Potter s'approche de vous.

-Se cacher derrière Harry en criant dès que Rogue s'approche de vous.

-Se promener partout en tenant le bas de sa cape comme la traîne d'une robe de mariée.

-Hurler en plein cours : « Monsieur, ne bougez surtout pas ! », se lever et commencer à le croquer sur un carnet de dessins.

-Lancer une comédie musicale à son nom dans Poudlard.

-Appeler ceci « Severus : The Musical ».

-Être assuré d'avoir le rôle principal.

-Et tous les autres rôles d'ailleurs.

-Trouver un site Fanfiction avec des slash Harry/Severus de mauvaise qualité. Lui en envoyer une histoire.

-Tous les jours.

-Pendant 3 mois.

-Dénoncer Drago.

-Lui offrir des vignettes Batman.

-Rire de manière hystérique à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Lui demander s'il est vierge.

-S'il ne répond pas, se lever, aller se planter devant Harry Potter et dire : « Tu me dois dix Gallions, Harry. »

-Lorsqu'il pose une question, lever la main et hurler « MOI! MOI ! »

-Quand il vous désigne, demander innocemment : « Puis-je aller aux toilettes ? »

-Lui jeter des maléfices quand il entre dans une pièce en hurlant « AU SECOURS L'ASSASSIN DE LILY EVANS ! »

-Le regarder pleurer. Rire. Recommencer.

-En plein milieu du cours, se lever de façon théâtrale et crier : « Do the Harlem Shake ! » avant de danser n'importe comment.

-Arriver en plein milieu du cours déguisé en Batman, le regarder et dire d'un air grave : « Désolé, j'avais des choses à faire » et s'asseoir normalement.

-Sous-entendez en permanence que vous savez quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas.

-Le fixer avec adoration et ne plus décoller les yeux de sur lui, quitte à tout verser à côté du chaudron.

-Lui demander quand il compte aller à son rendez-vous avec Lily...

-Ou maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là à cause de LUI...

-Quand il ira à son rendez-vous avec Gobe-Planche.

-L'appeler en permanence « Mon Prince ».

-Lui offrir une tiare de princesse pour aller avec ses jolis cheveux gras.

-Lui offrir du shampoing.

-Tous les jours.

-Dénoncer Drago.

-Lui dire qu'un salon de coiffure célèbre le veut comme modèle.

-Le soir de Halloween, se ramener déguisé en James Potter.

-Lui dire de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux, ce serait dommage.

-Quand il commence à parler durant son cours, se mettre à hurler l'air désespéré : « NON ! NON ! C'est encore ces maudites voix que j'entends ! »

-Lui dire qu'il aura un bon point s'il est gentil avec Neville durant les cours.

-Lui demander s'il connaît la Chanson qui ne finit jamais.

-Commencer à chanter la Chanson qui ne finit jamais.

-Ivre.

-En plein devoir écrit.

-Écrire des phrases scandaleusement érotiques sur un parchemin, le donner à Ron Weasley et faire en sorte que Rogue vous voie faire et vienne le lire à haute voix.

-Lui dire que vous allez vous marier et que vous voulez qu'il soit demoiselle d'honneur.

-Couper chacune de ses phrases de cours en disant « Mais le professeur Slughorn, lui... »

-Passer fièrement derrière lui en arborant un grand sourire et en disant à qui veut l'entendre que vous lui avez appris tout ce qu'il sait.

-Ramener une photo de chauve-souris et lui faire un clin d'œil en disant : « J'ai trouvé tes frères ».

-Lâcher des chauve-souris en pleine salle de classe et se mettre à chanter « We are family ».

-Lui offrir un chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé pour son anniversaire.

-Quand il dénigre Harry, se lever et crier d'un air désespéré : « Mais regardez-le dans les yeux quand vous lui parlez ! »

-Aller dénoncer Rogue pour maltraitance à Dumbledore.

-Aller dénoncer Rogue d'être un membre de l'Ordre à Voldemort.

-Quand il vous engueule, dire sévèrement : « Cela suffit maintenant ! Je compte jusqu'à trois. un...deux...trois ! Va au coin... »

-Dire que le fait que son Patronus soit une biche et celui de Harry un cerf prouve de manière formelle sa paternité.

.

**Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai 2 autres fics en cours et là c'est pour le délire...la prochaine fois: quelques moyens d'embêter les professeurs de Poudlard et d'être certains d'être renvoyés! Bises, DIL.**


End file.
